Best Easters Ever
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Lilly and Miley's best Easters ever. From the younger days until the adult years. Loliver, Lilly/Oliver, LxO. Jiley, Jake/Miley, JxM.
1. Lilly: Four Years Old

**I'm in the Easter mood! :D**

The young Oken family had just pulled into my driveway. I saw Oliver jump out of the small car, containing three people and a small baby.

"Mommy! Mommy! Owwie and Owen is here!" the little me exclaimed. My mother smiled at me, with my baby brother in her hands.

The door bell rang, and I excitedly opened it.

"Ollie!" I exclaimed, bringing my arms around him. He returned the hug, and shoved a huge basket in front of me.

"For me?" I asked, puzzled. Oliver shook his head. My mother came over and lifted the basket.

"Lillian, what do you say?"

"Thank you Mwister and Mwisis Oken," I said, fluttering my eyelids. They chuckled at my cuteness.

"Aw, Heather, she is such an angel. Unlike Oliver." Oliver pouted and laughed a little. I gasped, because I forgot something. I ran upstairs into my room, and snatched the basket.

I ran down the stairs, having shimmering colored grass fly over the staircase. I presented him his basket. He gasped, and admired everything.

"Wow, Wiwwy! Thanks!"

"What do you say to Mr. And Mrs. Truscott, Ollie?" Mrs. Oken asked. He smiled.

"Thank you, berry much." He hugged both of my parents. The patted his head in admiration, and let him go.

We dashed into my living room, to play with the neat things we had in our Easter baskets.

"Wow! Bubbles!" I exclaimed, opening the lid, and removing the wand. I blew some bubbles.

Oliver gazed at nothing but the large, delicious, chocolate Easter Bunny. He looked like he could rip open the packaging with his teeth, and eat the poor Bunny in one bite.

"Mommy. Please?" he asked, begging, puppy dog eyes and all. Nancy Oken rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but Oliver– please, do _not _eat the whole Bunny. Lilly's family is coming over, and Mrs. Truscott is making an amazing meal. Be hungry!"

"Oh, Lilly, when Aunt Jane and Uncle Jordan come over with Hayley and Emily, you guys can go Egg Hunting!"

Mom pulled out a rack in the oven, pressed a few buttons, and pushed the rack back in with a large pan.

Oliver and my eyes opened wide; we loved the Easter Egg Hunt. My cousins, Hayley, Emily, Oliver, and I would always have a race on who got the most eggs.

I was so gonna win.

-HM-

"Lillian, I bet I can get more eggs than you!" my older cousin, Hayley exclaimed. He has beach blonde hair like mine, and looked a little like me. I made a face at him.

"We'll see about that!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" our parents exclaimed. Dozens and dozens of eggs hidden around my backyard and the porch were just _dying _to be found.

Pink, blue, yellow, green, and lavender– all in my backyard. I had tossed about five in my pail as my parents excitedly watched.

Oliver had about fifteen eggs stored in his bucket of colorful eggs, jiggling with change and candy inside them.

Emily had ten in her bucket, and looked frantic since she wanted to win. I was getting mad because Hayley had about twenty five, and there was no way that I was going to bet him– maybe there was, but-

"Come on, kids!" my Daddy exclaimed, "There's only 'bout twelve more eggs!"

The race was on. Oliver had twenty in his pail. Hayley had thirty now, and Emily with fifteen. I only had thirteen of them, and I was no where near.

Oliver scooped another five in his basket, and gently placed them in. I found a blue egg, and violently tossed it in, on the search for more.

All the eggs were discovered, and we headed on inside my living room's table. We dumped our eggs onto the table, excitedly.

"Hey, Lils, how many did you get?" Hayley asked. I turned to him, afraid to count. (Also I only had the ability to count to ten at the moment– give me a break, I was four!)

Hayley and his seven year old body looked at me. I glanced back at my egg pile, and noticed something.

There were more eggs than there were before.

"Um, I doesn't know," I said, confused. He walked over.

"One… eleven… twenty… thirty-five?!" he asked, astonished. I placed my hands on my hips, smiling with accomplishment.

"Heehee. I won!" I exclaimed.

"Who's hungry?!" my mother called from the kitchen. Of course, Oliver being a doughnut, raced to the kitchen, and sat in his place next to me.

We enjoyed our dinner very much, filled with such good food. Oliver was still stuffing his mouth with so much food. His face was dirty.

Oliver took one last gulp of water, and wiped his face with the folded napkin. He tied his hands together and smiled.

"Thank you," we all said, being excused. We dove right into the play room.

"Ollie… thanks," I said. He looked at me.

"What for?"

"For giving me dem eggs. It meant a lot to me that you gave them to me so I could beats Hayley."

"No problem, Lils." He hugged me. My Mom took a picture of us, frozen like that.

A family picture was taken.

Soon after, we all started to play again, but then my family had to leave. I said goodbye to my aunt, uncle, and Hayley and Emily. As we said goodbye to the Okens, Oliver gave me a smile before he left.

Best Easter ever for me.

**Heehee. This is so much fun to write about Easter! (:**


	2. Miley and Lilly: Freshman Year, Fourteen

**Happy Easter! (:**

The tradition had now sort of– changed. The Stewarts and Ryans would join us now in our egg hunts in eighth grade, but Miley joined us in seventh grade.

We were now in our freshman year of high school. No way did we think that we were "too old!" Are you kidding me? Besides, we still got little Easter baskets after church.

Of course, Oliver (the doughnut he is) would eat only the chocolate Bunny, and disregard the other delicious candy.

This year, though, we were supposed to help set up the eggs in my backyard for my little cousins and little brother; along with Oliver's little brother.

My uncle and aunt had arrived after what had seemed like forever with Haley and Emily, but now with twins that were two years old, and stuck to me like peanut butter and jelly.

They jumped out of the car. Haley, now a senior in high school refused to go Egg Hunting; for he thought it was childish. Emily didn't seem to refuse, and the twins were bubbling with excitement.

"Wiwwy!" one of them called. I think it was Sal. I smiled warmly at him and lifted him into my arms. Oliver admired me (or, at least it looked like that) and gave me a dorky smile.

"You're such a good cousin," he said, and patted me on the back. I smiled at him, and replied, "Thanks."

"Is anyone hungry?!" my Mother called. The alarms were set in Oliver and Jake's minds, and, of course, ran into my house, to greet the food that was waiting for them.

-HM-

Sweet niblets! Those boys can sure eat pretty dang fast. Lilly and I rolled our eyes at those boys that we love so much, despite the fact that they weren't our boyfriends.

"You think Oliver's gonna have another deviled egg?" Lilly asked me. I chuckled a little, knowing our predictable best friend. I nodded.

"Oh, yeah, deff. How much ya bet that Jake's gonna have another _serving _of 'em dang delicious eggs!" Lilly stifled a chuckle.

"Haha, that sounds so much more like Oliver!" Oliver looked at us, a deviled egg in his mouth, and another in his hand. (Predictable.)

"Wha 'bout me more like sound?" he asked us, jumbling his words with the food in his mouth. He sprinkled us with bits of his chewed food particles.

"Oliver! Gosh darn it, boy!" I exclaimed. He looked at me like he was sorry; but wanted to laugh.

"Haha, I ate more than Oliver!" Oliver glared at Jake, but simply ignored him. Mrs. Truscott had called us into the Truscotts' living room.

She had plastic bags in her hands. She had dozens and dozens or multi-colored eggs, just jiggling coins and candy, dying to be cracked open.

"Okay, now, spread them out all over the backyard, hide them where ever you can, on the swing set, the jungle gym… anywhere."

"But, Mom, if we're gonna be in it, then why are we spreading them out?"

"Oh, Lillian," Heather started, "you guys aren't two and nine anymore– and you won't be selfish. I know you won't. Besides, you are all putting each of your bag of eggs in different places… so you'll have a little element of surprise." Heather had opened the door for us and let us out.

Jake and I went together while Lilly and Oliver went their separate ways. He grabbed my hand.

"Alone at last," Jake said, greeting me with a peck on the cheek. I giggled a little. No one had known about our relationship– yet. I looked around to see if my Daddy, Mom, Jackson– or even Lilly and Oliver were anywhere near.

My toes went on their tips to lightly meet Jake's lips.

"Busted." a voice was heard. If it was Jackson, I would be _so _dead. Daddy and Momma would kill me! I turned around, my lip bitten.

Lilly and Oliver were standing there with their bags half full.

"Oh, I thought it was Jackson," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, because Oliver here really sounds like Jackson." Lilly rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Are you gonna tell anyone?" They both nodded their heads.

-HM-

"Well, their relationship was bound to happen."

"What do you mean, Lils?"

"I mean, that, it just happened so fast. I mean, its's kinda obvious." Oliver shook his head in agreement.

"So Sal and Chester seem pretty attached to you," I told Oliver, giggling. He smiled a little.

"Haha, yeah. I think Chester likes to pull on my hair a lot." I chuckled at my best guy friend. He had his dark brown hair that was absolutely– well, delicious.

"Mhm… I love them a lot. They're so adorable. I can't wait to have my own kids," I said, as a placed an egg on a swing. Oliver laughed.

"You'' be a great mom. You're already such a good big sister and big cousin. I'd feel pretty lucky to have a mom– or a wife like you." Oliver blushed after his comment, and, right on cue, so did I.

"Thanks, Oliver," I said, hugging him by the waist. He smiled in return.

-HM-

What an amazing Easter! Gosh, I love being with the Truscotts, Okens, and Ryans. Nothings more priceless than being with the people you love. Best Ester ever– can't wait 'til next year.

-HM-

Oliver and I didn't talk about what he had said before. I let him munch on his chocolate Bunny he loved so much. Despite that cute, warm, kind comment– it was awkward as well. But being with my family and best friends? Best Easter ever. Can't wait until next year.

**I switched POVs 'cause I felt like it. (x Hehe, anyways, this is told when they're adults, so yeah. I think his will be either a three or four shot, maybe even five. Depends. (x I'm going to church today at 9:30 A.M. then I'm hanging out with both of my families! Yay! Have a safe, blessed, joyous Easter holiday! :D oh, and, thank you drummer8907 and 1italianbella for the reviews! (:**


End file.
